1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to novel organosilicon compounds containing functional groups including an ethylene double bond, and methods of preparing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The use of organosilicon compounds in preparing thermoplastic elastomers is well recognized in the art. For example, in Belgian Pat. No. 834,046, published Mar. 30, 1976, polysiloxane thermoplastic elastomers are formed from recurrent groups of silicon bonded to oxygen upon which other functional groups may be attached to form complex, branched chain thermoplastic polymers.